The Annual International Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology began at the National Cancer Institute in the mid-1970s and brings together the world's foremost experts on the biology of HIV/AIDS, particularly on basic and vaccine science and new treatment and prevention approaches. The five specific aims of this conference are to disseminate the most current research findings within the selected program topics, critically assess the impact of new findings on future directions for research, provide a forum for discussion of current and emerging issues, identify, support, and build the next generation AIDS researcher, and increase participation by women ethnic/racial minorities and other individuals traditionally underrepresented in science. In 2010 we expanded the emphasis on vaccines to learn how recent successes may guide new directions in HIV vaccine research and development. Experts described vaccine immunogens currently in human clinical trials, efforts to define immune correlates of protection, applications for therapeutic vaccination and vaccine delivery strategies that are bringing us closer to effective protection from HIV disease. We held discussions of cancer-causing viruses and new cancer vaccines. Cancer is emerging as the leading cause of death for persons with HIV;these fields are linked in terms of science and medicine. We highlighted HIV/AIDS in the developing world by inviting experts on the specific impacts of HIV/AIDS on sub-Saharan Africa. Each session is organized with divergent perspectives and ethnically diverse participants. Conference results are shared with the broader scientific community through publication of all speaker and poster abstracts both in meeting materials and online. The Meeting is further strengthened by a strictly enforced press policy that prohibits members of the press from disclosing any information presented at the Annual Meeting without the permission of the presenter. The 13th Annual Meeting is scheduled for October 30 - November 2, 2011 in Baltimore, MD. We anticipate 400 participants, with significant NIH representation. Posters will be displayed at the University of Maryland Campus Center, with evening activities designed to engage participants with existing collaborators, build new scientific partnerships, and foster the next generation of HIV/AIDS researcher. The program includes "Rapid-Fire" sessions that encourage young scientists to present their data and receive thoughtful critique. The Scholarship Initiative offers women, minorities, and other typically under-represented populations with the opportunity to participate for very little or at no cost. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Annual International Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology began at the National Cancer Institute in the mid-1970s and brings together the world's foremost experts on the biology of HIV/AIDS. The five specific aims of this conference are to: disseminate the most current research findings within the selected program topics;critically assess the impact of new findings on future directions for research;provide a forum for discussion of current and emerging issues;identify, support, and build the next generation AIDS researcher;increase participation by women ethnic/racial minorities and other individuals traditionally underrepresented in science. The aims of the annual meeting pinpoint the ultimate goals of the Institute of Human Virology - to improve global health by eliminating the devastation caused by HIV, cancer, and other virally-linked diseases.